


This Old Heart

by Swurdleoma



Category: Per qualche dollaro in più | For a Few Dollars More (1965)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swurdleoma/pseuds/Swurdleoma
Summary: 2018年的中秋节贺文，现在存档。
Relationships: "Manco" | The Man with No Name/Douglas Mortimer
Kudos: 1





	This Old Heart

天还没亮的时候，Manco猛地睁开眼睛，脸上潮湿的感觉让他一时疑惑不解，从盖在身上的披巾下面抽出手来摸了摸，结果让他惊诧不已。他以为早在年少时的某一次离别中，就已经把这辈子的眼泪都断送了。

稍微回想了一下，他隐约记得自己刚才是做了什么梦，并因此自嘲地笑了起来。像个小孩子一样因为一个梦哭醒了，可是明天还要像个老派的江湖骗子一样，换马不歇人地逃离这个地方，运气不好还要干掉几个追兵。

躺太久了，身上有点冰冷。他翻了个身重新把披巾裹好，不出一分钟就又睡着了，眼眶还湿着，这发热的感觉十分陌生。

很久没时间做梦了。

在酒馆会合的时候Manco晚了有一个钟头。上校沉默不语地坐在角落里，用半杯威士忌打发的时间都可以破全德克萨斯的记录了，烟的库存倒是大大减少。金发牛仔仓皇把马停在门口的时候，慌乱的马蹄声就吸引了上校的注意，微微欠身从窗户往外看。年轻搭档下马的样子跟摔下来差不多，表情扭曲，不知道是出了太多汗还是刚从哪个湖里爬出来，连酒馆的门都是用肩膀撞开的。如此一反常态让上校差点笑出来，但还是憋住了。能让这小东西狼狈成这样也不会是什么好事。他重新倚在靠背上吸了一口烟，假装没看见刚才的场面。

人还没坐下，修长的手指先敲了敲桌上的杯子。“说好的替我也点一杯呢，上校？”

牛仔说话喘不匀气的声音也让Mortimer想笑。他把烟夹在手里。

“说好的那几个玩枪的小孩不是问题呢，伙计？”

Manco把帽子拿下来，烦躁地用手指梳了一下压乱的金发。相对于平常，他现在的样子有点邋遢，太久没光顾过理发师的椅子，头发里的沙子一拢就是一把，全身上下只有枪还是锃亮的，显示牛仔再暴躁也没忘记打理他的左轮。上校打了个手势示意他先坐下，但其实不需要邀请，他就带着赌气的表情在对面重重地坐下了。

“出师不利，我猜到了。”上了年纪的人弹了下烟灰，带着沉思的眼神有点迷蒙，“你不太在状态——开始讨厌被绑定了？”

“那完全是两码事。”Manco十指交握放在面前低声说，眼睛亮亮的，但是不太抬眼去看上校。这时候酒馆老板转过来了，牛仔要了两杯酒，一言不发地都搁在了自己面前。

“上校，”他漫不经心地问，“你多久没做过梦了？”

这个跟乌烟瘴气的酒馆十分不合拍的问题让上校迟疑了一下。

“从我不算年轻的时候开始，大概？”

“不，不是那个意思。”年轻牛仔笑了，这个笑容很熟悉，有点甜但是扎人，像朗姆酒，“我是说，晚上躺下睡觉然后做梦。有长时间没有了？”

“那，大概是从上战场开始。”实际点的问题让上校轻松了不少，“没有时间做梦。不，小子，那场战争你也算在场，你明白。”

牛仔抬眼看着他，眼神亮晶晶的，但是并不友好。那段时间发生的事情他比参加过战争的人还不乐意提起来。

最后他只是一口把酒喝下去一大半，玻璃杯底清脆地磕在桌面上。

“梦见了一些不愉快的东西。”

上校皱起了眉头。

“在担心什么吗？”

“我自己认为没有。”

“那么……”

“就好像有人用枪指着逼我必须选一个搭档一样，”牛仔用调笑的口吻自顾自地说，“从一排从来没见过的歪瓜裂枣里。从头走到尾，那一整支队伍，最后我选了一只猫。”

“一只猫？”

“一只不听话也没有用的猫。”牛仔眯起眼睛，长长的睫毛把半露的蓝眼睛又遮住了一点，就这样打量着上校，“忘了是什么颜色，把它放在鞍上，其它还和以前一样，掏枪，然后拿钱，没什么意思，只是多了一只猫，你明白吗？”

“很好笑的场面，”上校说，“赏金猎人带着它出生入死。”

年轻牛仔冷笑了一声。“而且防备着它又抓又咬。”

片刻的沉默。就两个人的关系而言，上校不可避免地从中察觉到了尴尬。

“那你又是从什么时候开始的？”

Manco很自然地理解了这个问题。

“到德克萨斯的时候吧。”

上校笑了一下，不客气地从他面前拿过没动的那杯酒喝了一口，挑衅似的还放回原位。

“是啊，在这广阔的地方却没有容得下一个梦的空间。”

两个人一同离开酒馆走了一段，就按计划各往各的方向去了。分手时上校觉得牛仔有点不太对劲，但是没有说什么，毕竟用不了两天他们就又见面了，那时候再说也不迟。况且他有什么可在意的呢！上校望着牛仔沉稳的背影想，那孩子是他见过的，唯一一个完美的人。他从不去设想年轻搭档的未来，因为那未来犹如梦幻。

Manco没有回过头。肩头仿佛还隐隐发热，比火辣的阳光都明显，但他知道那是错觉。只不过上校一反常态地用带着烟草和火药味儿的手隔着披巾拍了他一下。他一向反感这种教导式的亲切，所以生硬地后退挣脱开了，还是那个警觉的伶俐样子。

“两杯酒等你回来，这回错不了了。”

“吝啬了点吧，老头子。”

“四杯，不能再加了。”

牛仔向他眨了下一边眼睛。“成交。”

就是这样。

至于他梦见了什么，那都是琐事，胡思乱想。是的，在梦里的时候看着无比真实，上校的枪口指着他，脸上还带着笑容，于是他平静地把枪扔在了地上，子弹带解下来落在脚边，看着它们被挂在马鞍上，然后那个骑马的背影就在他的视野里远去，再也不会归来。他呢，站在原地，甚至没有试图去把枪夺回来，马蹄声在耳边远去，眼前是德克萨斯白花花的阳光。眼泪从湛蓝的眼睛里流出来，打湿了领巾，像那个第一次离开伊利诺伊的少年一样，一瞬间又回到了起点。当他睁开眼睛的时候，水还从眼眶里往外溢。

总之都不是真的。而且现在想想，甚至很好笑。他决定永远不说了。

Manco把半块雪茄含在嘴里，克制不住地露出了一个狡黠的笑。四杯酒的时间呢，老头子，总不至于再迟到了。

（全文完）

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：完全莫名其妙的一篇，因为其实它的来源，是我自己做的一个差不多的梦。睁眼的时候还在下意识地擦眼泪。当时想都没想就把它放进了Western的这一对里，不知道为什么，可能信任这个问题在他们的世界里是个微妙的话题。搭档之间谈信任是多么可笑，可是要在黄昏双镖客里对信任产生质疑，又显得更可笑。Manco，我是说真正的Manco，是个完美的人，没有哪个人能预想他的未来会是什么样。嫖二里临时搭档的解散也许是个不祥的象征，没有人能介入这匹孤狼的人生，也没有人能永远和他互相信任下去，那样对两个人来说都太危险了不是吗。我不过是一厢情愿地让这两个人总有“下一次”搭档的机会。  
>  这是我对强大的弱小幻想。我对这世界只有歉意，对周围人只有辜负，向来如此。  
>  中秋节快乐。


End file.
